barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyrick Studios
Lyrick Studios is a production company/distributing company was founded as "The Lyons Group" in 1988. It was best known for their production and distribution of "Barney" and more. The company was later bought out and was replaced by "HIT Entertainment". A YouTuber named ThomasFan1945 Productions had planned to return Lyrick Studios as a YouTube channel to rerun some shows from the past. It had been ready and started on Feb. 10th 2017 on YouTube. The channel is trying to get some things set up at this moment. You can see it here! About Lyrick Studios Established in mid-1988 as The Lyons Group, the company began producing and distributing some direct-to-video episodes of Barney & Friends for the character's creator, Sheryl Leach. The Barney programs began airing on the Public Broadcasting Service on April 6, 1992. The company developed the Wishbone series for PBS in 1995, a show about a talking dog living in the fictional town of Oakdale, Texas. The series was filmed at the studio and on location in Plano, Texas.2 Projects * "Barney & the Backyard Gang" (1988-1991) * "Barney & Friends" (1992–2001) * VeggieTales (1998–2001) * Wishbone (1997–2001) * "Barney's Great Adventure" ( PolyGram Release 1998) (After Lyrick Studios in 2001 defunct, Universal Studios released it to DVD. 2003–present) * Kids for Character (1996) * Kids for Character: Choices Count (1997) * Groundling Marsh (US/Canadian distribution) (1997–1999) (video releases only) * Joe Scruggs (1997) * Shelley Duvall's American Tall Tales and Legends (1998) * Shelley Duvall's Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme (1998) * The Wiggles (US/Canadian distribution) (1999–2001) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (2000–2001) * Bob the Builder (US/Canadian distribution) (2001) * Kipper (US/Canadian distribution) (2001) Gallery File:Lyrick-studios-75100075.jpg|Early logo, as seen on "Kids For Character" VHS boxes. File:Lyrick Studios Logo Picture (Distributed By Variant).png|Early intro, used in "Barney's Colors and Shapes" and "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". File:LyrickStudiosIntro1.jpg|First intro, from 1997-1998, used in "Good Day, Good Night", "Barney's Adventure Bus" and "It's Time for Counting". It's also used in Kids For Character: Choices Count. File:LyrickStudiosIntro2.jpg|Second intro, with the Distributed by logo in white. it's used in VeggieTales: Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, VeggieTales: Are You My Neighbor?, Barney in Outer Space, and Wishbone. Vlcsnap-2016-07-13-19h10m31s115.png Lyrick_studios_1998.png|Movie logo, as used in "Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie". Vlcsnap-2016-07-13-19h30m30s031.png|A widescreen matted version used in "Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie". Lyrick_1998.png|Third Intro, from 1998-2001. Taken from Barney. The Distributed by logo in black before the logo is in Groundling Marsh, Shelley Duvall, VeggieTales and Wishbone. File:LyrickStudiosIntro4.jpg|Fourth Intro, with the "Distributed by" title card on top. Taken from VeggieTales, Kipper, and The Wiggles. Trivia * The only thing that The Lyrick Studios logo still exists is Barney's Great Adventure being released on VHS by PolyGram Entertainment in 1998 and after their defunct, Universal Studios have folded it to their company. Ever since then, Universal Studios released it to DVD 2003 onwards. Lyrick Studios still exists after the movie been released with new print in 2015 by Universal Studios again. * Universal Studios had released lots of Barney movies but so far Hit Entertainment didn't plaster the Lyrick Studios logo in the movie due to Universal Studios having the rights to release Barney's Great Adventure on DVD. * The Lyons Group kept there name when Lyrick Studios name was in development. The Lyons Group kept there name until 1997. Category:Video companies Category:Production Companies Category:Companies Category:Mattel Category:HIT Entertainment